Ahora o nunca
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger, completamente borracha, decide confesar sus sentimientos a Severus Snape. Ahora, han pasado dos años y ella tiene que volver a Hogwarts por cuestiones de trabajo. ¿Se convertirá ese enamoramiento juvenil en algo más? [Este fic participaba del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"]. [EN HIATUS]
1. Capítulo 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participaba del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _He editado el capítulo porque, movida por la locura, he decidido seguir el fic. Este es un WI en el que Voldemort no existe._

* * *

 **AHORA O NUNCA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Hermione no recordaba en qué momento accedió a jugar a aquel estúpido juego, pero ahora estaba demasiado borracha como para que le importara. Al principio, se había unido al grupo con recelo, obligada por Ginny.

—Vamos, Hermione, ¿cuántas veces te gradúas? —La pelirroja miró a Hermione, expectante. Ella resopló.

—Una —respondió de mala gana.

—¡Exacto! ¿Y quién ha sido nombrada Premio Anual? —El tono de la menor de los Weasley era el mismo que empleaba McGonagall con los niños de primero. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo… —Ginny asintió satisfecha antes de cogerla de la mano y tirar de ella hasta el lago—. Te odio, ¿sabes?

—Nah —desechó Ginny con un movimiento de mano—. Me amas. Y me amarás aún más cuando estés contándoles a las futuras generaciones la legendaria anécdota de tu última noche en Hogwarts y te des cuenta de la amiga tan inteligente y extraordinaria y atractiva y…

—¡Vale, vale, lo pillo! —respondió Hermione, zafándose de la garra de su amiga y poniéndose a su altura. Miró a Ginny, que lucía una ligera sonrisa enigmática. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros—. Conozco esa sonrisa —dijo.

—¿Qué sonrisa? —respondió la otra, poniendo su mejor mirada de inocencia.

—La misma que pones cuando te gusta un chico —Ginny se hizo la ofendida y le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo—. ¡Ay! —se quejó—. Puedes pegarme cuanto quieras, pero es esta noche o nunca.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —La pelirroja miró a Hermione con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Quién es tu ‹‹ahora o nunca››?

—Nadie —respondió con rapidez la castaña. No le gustaba hablar de _él_.

—Ya. —Ginny no se lo tragaba, pero prefirió no insistir—. Bueno, mientras no sea Ron…

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, escandalizada— ¡Pero si es como un hermano para mí!

—Mejor —suspiró Ginny—, porque es un idiota. Te lo digo yo, que es mi hermano. Además, ni siquiera hacéis buena pareja.

—¡Eh, chicas, esperadnos!

Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Lavender y las gemelas Patil se acercaban por el camino con varias botellas rellenas de un líquido dorado bajo el brazo. Ginny cogió una de las manos de su hermano y la levantó en alto, inspeccionando el contenido.

—¿Whisky?

—Whisky —confirmó Harry con una sonrisa—. No preguntes cómo las hemos conseguido. Luego vendrán los refuerzos.

Fueron al lago. Algunos empezaron a quitarse la ropa para bañarse. Hermione los miró horrorizada.

—¡Inconscientes! ¿Qué pasa con el calamar gigante?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bah, seguro que no viene.

—¡Sí, Hermione, métete! —gritó Luna, que ya tenía medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

Ginny, que se había quedado en ropa interior, empezó a forcejear con ella para quitarle la camisa de cuadros y los vaqueros.

—¡Pero qué haces!

—¡O te quitas la ropa tú o te la quito yo! —La pelirroja se detuvo, cogió a Hermione por los hombros y la miró fijamente—. Sé que ahí dentro de esa cabecita tuya tan inteligente hay una vocecita gritando desesperada ‹‹¡Déjame divertirme!››. ¿Vas a hacerle caso o tenemos que tirarte de cabeza al lago?

Hermione suspiró. Sí, ¿por qué no? Había pasado un año muy estresante con los EXTASIS y con ciertos descubrimientos bastante sorprendentes. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa con lentitud; por suerte, la luz de la luna no era suficiente para mostrar su sonrojo. Finalmente, entre los gritos y vítores de sus amigos, corrió hacía el agua y se metió hasta la cintura.

Estuvieron a saber cuánto tiempo allí metidos, nadando, persiguiéndose y jugando a intentar ahogarse. Hermione no se lo había pasado tan bien… Bueno, no se lo había pasado tan bien en toda su vida.

—Bueno, ¿salimos a beber o qué? Estoy empezando a congelarme —propuso Ginny.

—Si quieres yo te caliento —dijo una voz. Blaise Zabini, seguido por varios alumnos de Slytherin, se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

—Esfumaos. —Ron no parecía muy contento con la intrusión.

—¿Y quién os traería más alcohol si nosotros nos vamos? —intervino Malfoy señalando a Crabbe y Goyle, que llevaban una caja con algo tintineante en su interior. Les dedicó una mirada de desaprobación—. Qué decepción, creía que a estas alturas ya estaríais más borrachos que una cuba.

—Danos tiempo —respondió Harry, saliendo del agua.

Y empezaron a beber. Al principio Hermione tomaba tragos pequeños, pero a medida que se acostumbraba a la quemazón de su garganta, fue aumentando la dosis. Qué curioso, seguía en ropa interior, pero ya no tenía frío. Rio, aunque no supo bien el motivo.

—La sabelotodo ya está borracha —se mofó Malfoy.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Solo estoy un poco… mareada.

—¡Juguemos a un juego! —soltó Lavender de repente—. ¡Yo nunca!

—¿Qué coño es eso? —preguntó Pansy Parkinson antes de echar otro trago a su botella. En total eran dieciocho, pero habían llevado tantas botellas que había una para cada uno y algunas de reserva.

—Fácil —Lavender se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente—: Se dice algo que hayamos o no hecho, y los demás beben si es falso para ellos. Empiezo yo: Yo nunca he copiado en un examen.

Los slytherin soltaron risas despectivas antes de beber. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado cuando la mitad de los gryffindor también bebieron.

—¡Pero… pero…!

—No todos somos tan listos, Hermione —repuso Lavender con un tono ligeramente rencoroso.

—¡Mi turno! —Pansy levantó el brazo—. Yo nunca he pillado a mis padres follando.

—¡Eres una asquerosa, Pansy! —Draco se estremeció, pero echó un trago.

—¿Vale haber visto a tus padres follando con otras personas? —preguntó Theodore Nott, provocando la risa general.

Hermione no bebió. Sabía que sus padres debían de mantener relaciones, pero no quería saberlo. Vivía bien en la ignorancia, muchas gracias.

—Venga, leoncitos, es vuestro turno.

—Yo nunca… Yo nunca me liaría con alguien de aquí —dijo Harry con evidente vergüenza. Y acto seguido bebió.

Los demás se miraron, indecisos.

—A la mierda —dijo Blaise antes de echar un buen trago, mirando significativamente a Ginny. Esta sonrió provocativamente mientras levantaba su botella lentamente y bebía.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos: Neville, Pansy, Ron y Theo también bebieron. Hermione se quedó quieta.

—¿Qué pasa, sangre sucia, ninguno de tus amiguitos es lo bastante bueno para ti? —A Malfoy le encantaba picar a Hermione, pero esta, demasiado borracha, ni se molestó en enfadarse. En su lugar, respondió:

—No puedo beber si quien me gusta no está aquí, imbécil.

Por suerte, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con otro suceso bastante impactante. Ginny, después de susurrar algo al oído de Blaise, se levantó, tirando de él. Ron también se levantó.

—¡Eh, se puede saber a dónde vais!

—A ti te lo voy a contar —replicó su hermana con sarcasmo.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de crear un pensamiento coherente. Finalmente dijo:

—Como dejes embarazada a mi hermana, te mato. —Blaise soltó una carcajada, pero asintió varias veces antes de seguir a la pelirroja hasta un lugar apartado.

Normalmente, Hermione era una persona analítica, capaz de razonar sus respuestas y justificar sus actos. Pero aquella noche estaba demasiado borracha, lo que la había hecho perder cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir. Se levantó y empezó a caminar de vuelta a Hogwarts.

—¡Eh, Granger! ¿A dónde coño vas? —gritó alguien.

—¡A por mi ‹‹ahora o nunca››! —respondió, inconsciente de lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

—¡Espera! —Se giró al reconocer la vocecilla de Luna. La rubia se acercó a ella con algo arrugado en la mano. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Ponte tu ropa al menos.

Hermione sostuvo en alto su camisa y vaqueros. Se puso la blusa y abotonó los primeros botones, algo fácil. Pero los pantalones eran harina de otro costal. Después de tres intentos y una caída ridícula, tiró los pantalones a un lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si los pantalones no quieren que me los ponga, ¿por qué voy a obligarlos? —explicó a Luna. Esta asintió como si lo que Hermione hubiera dicho tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

La castaña se encaminó a la escuela haciendo eses. Se salió del camino varias veces, pero después de un buen rato, atravesó las puertas principales. Miró a su alrededor, desorientada momentáneamente por tanta cantidad de luz, pero entonces recordó por qué había vuelto dentro.

Y con paso decidido —todo lo decidido que puede ser el paso de alguien con más alcohol que sangre en su organismo— se dirigió a las mazmorras.

 **~ · · · ~**

Severus Snape dormía profundamente en su cama. Aquella era la última noche del curso, lo que significaba que el día siguiente no tendría que volver a ver las caras aburridas de la panda de inútiles que conformaban el alumnado de Hogwarts. Y lo más importante: perdería de vista a Potter y compañía. Sí, Severus dormía tranquilamente.

Hasta que un ruido lo despertó.

Severus se incorporó de golpe, totalmente despierto ahora, y cogió su varita. Escuchó una voz que maldecía, aunque no entendió que decía, seguido de otro golpe metálico contra el suelo. Torció el gesto; seguro que eran alumnos de Slytherin que volvían de la fiesta que habían organizado en el lago. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Dumbledore. Cualquier año se ahogaría un alumno en el lago y el colegio se metería en un buen lío. No es que a él le importaba que alguien se ahogara, pero daba mala imagen a la escuela.

Con un suspiro resignado, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Si no fuera porque era su casa, estaría quitando puntos a quién fuera que había armado el alboroto hasta el Día del Juicio Final.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se le desencajó la mandíbula.

Tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces, porque no se fiaba de lo que veía: Hermione Granger estaba en medio del pasillo, apoyada en la pared, observando contrariada las piezas desperdigadas de lo que antes había sido una armadura. Hermione Granger, vestida solamente con una camisa.

Una camisa medio desabotonada.

Sin pantalones.

A Severus se le secó la boca de repente ante la visión de esas piernas desnudas. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse del embrujo. Carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos. Esperaba que Granger se asustara al verse descubierta, pero la muchacha se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando concentrarse mucho para saber quién era.

Cuando se acercó unos pasos a él, Severus comprendió que iba borracha. Granger lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Pijama negro, profesor? ¿En serio? —Severus miró su pijama (pantalones y camisa negros) y enarcó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo Granger era tan insolente? Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Potter. Se acercó a él, esquivando como podía las piezas metálicas y lo rodeó hasta entrar en su habitación.

‹‹¿Pero qué…?››.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace, Granger? —preguntó él una vez salió del shock.

La joven se puso a pasear por la habitación. O más bien a dar tumbos, porque era incapaz de dar más de dos pasos en la misma dirección. Se giró hacia él y lo apuntó con un dedo.

—He venido a decirle… —Se quedó pensando— una cosa —añadió, satisfecha de sus capacidades mentales. Arrastraba las palabras cuando hablaba.

Severus miró a su espalda y la joven alternativamente. Si lo descubrían con una alumna en su habitación a aquellas horas de la noche, con Granger en ese estado de embriaguez y con tan poca ropa, estaba perdido. Con un movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Severus, cruzándose de brazos. Aquella actitud intimidante siempre funcionaba con los alumnos, pero Granger, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama y miraba con extraña atención el bordado de las sábanas, parecía ajena a la situación—. ¡Granger! —gritó, sacando a la chica de su ensoñación.

La castaña dio un respingo y lo miró ofendida.

—Es usted muy desagradable, ¿sabe?

—¿No me diga? —replicó él con sarcasmo. Se acercó a ella y la cogió por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia la puerta—. Vamos, señorita Granger, váyase a dormir la mona antes de que le quite ciento cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

—¡No he terminado! —Granger se zafó de su mano y estuvo a punto de caer en el proceso, pero consiguió estabilizarse. Miró a Severus con orgullo antes de decir—. No he terminado y no pienso irme hasta que no diga lo que he venido a decir.

Severus bufó.

—Venga, que no tengo toda la noche.

—Es usted muy desagradable con sus alumnos. Siempre con esa actitud de superioridad y desdén hacía el mundo, como si los demás fuéramos basura. —Severus se vio obligado a reconocer el mérito de haber ido hasta allí a insultarlo, aunque fuera por culpa del alcohol. Una parte de él se estaba divirtiendo, así que decidió dejarla continuar—. ¿Por qué está tan amargado? Da igual. Bueno, eso era —dijo.

La muchacha se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero volvió a cerrarla. Severus empezaba a impacientarse.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó de malos modos. Ella esbozó un mohín de indignación.

—He olvidado decirle por qué he venido —soltó una risita tonta.

—Ah, que los insultos eran gratuitos. Muchas gracias.

Ella sonrió, incapaz de reconocer el sarcasmo en su voz. De repente, se puso muy seria.

—¿Sabe que me gusta? —Severus la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué?

Hermione resopló.

—Que me gusta. Mucho.

Severus, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se puso a sudar. Estaba en su habitación con una alumna borracha, medio en cueros y _a la que le gustaba_. Aquello podía acabar mal. Desvió la mirada hacia la piel que dejaba al aire su camisa entreabierta. _Muy mal._

—Creo que es mejor que se vaya a dormir, señorita Granger —propuso él, retrocediendo un paso—, antes de que diga más tonterías.

Granger rio.

—¡No son tonterías! —Se quedó totalmente seria y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan bipolar? Se acercó a él, quien se quedó muy quieto. Era eso o retroceder hasta la pared—. He dicho que me gusta, pero no voy a hacer nada con usted, porque… —se quedó pensando. Por Merlín, ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan lento pensando? Bueno, solo tenía que ver a Crabbe, Goyle o Weasley— no se lo merece, sí. Si usted fuera más simpático, hasta le... —Consideró durante un momento qué decir— besaría. —Levantó las dos manos—. ¡Pero no! Buenas noches, profesor.

Acto seguido, cogió la puerta y se fue. Severus parpadeó, incapaz de creer que Hermione Granger… Bueno, todo. Se asomó por la puerta y se quedó apoyado en el umbral observando cómo Granger se alejaba de allí intentando no pisar la armadura que había tirado antes. Severus observó cómo sus piernas desnudas se movían y cómo la camisa medio mojada se pegaba a sus curvas.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger —murmuró antes de reparar la armadura y volver a meterse en su dormitorio.

 **~ · · · ~**

—¡Venga, levanta! —Una voz resonó en lo más profundo del cerebro de Hermione. Se encogió y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Gimió, pero eso no detuvo a su agresora auditiva—. ¡Hermione, que llegamos tarde! —Esta vez la voz sonó al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Hermione abrió un ojo, pero tuvo que cerrarlo al instante.

—Demasiada luz —masculló con la voz medio afónica.

—Demasiado whisky —corrigió la otra en tono mordaz—. Venga, levántate, tenemos que irnos ya. Los demás ya están abajo con las maletas.

Hermione se incorporó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor. Sintió frío y miró hacia abajo. Iba en ropa interior.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó, cubriéndose con las manos.

—Oh, vamos, no hay nada que no viera anoche. —Ginny abrió el baúl de la castaña, pero lo cerró tras comprobar que ya estaba ordenado.

Hermione se dos dedos a la sien, intentando mitigar el dolor de la resaca.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Lago y mucho whisky —resumió Ginny mientras sacaba una muda limpia para Hermione.

—¿Y después?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Los demás dicen que desapareciste. ¿Adónde fuiste, por cierto?

Hermione intentó pensar, pero no recordaba nada.

—No me acuerdo, la verdad.

Recogieron sus baúles y salieron fuera del castillo. Allí los esperaban los demás, la mitad con una cara de querer morirse impresionante.

—No vuelvo a beber —dijo Neville con la cara pálida.

—Ni yo —secundó Hermione, que seguía con la resaca de caballo.

Los profesores estaban en el andén para despedir a los alumnos de séptimo, que nunca volverían. Muchos se acercaron a estrechar la mano o incluso a abrazar a sus estudiantes más queridos. Hermione aguantó con una sonrisa estoica todas las despedidas.

Justo antes de subir al tren, se giró para mirar por última vez el colegio en el que había pasado sus años más felices. En aquel momento, se percató de que una figura negra, camuflada entre los profesores, la miraba. Snape. Hermione se sonrojó; si tan solo…

Entonces _recordó_.


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Hola! No sé por qué he decidido seguir este OS, si tengo varios dramiones en curso. En fin, simplemente me apetecía y tenía la inspiración para seguir. No prometo que vaya a actualizar regularmente; ni siquiera prometo que no vaya a dejarlo en hiatus algún tiempo. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero, de momento, disfrutemos de esto mientras dure._

 _Es la primera vez que decido escribir un fic sobre Severus y Hermione que pase del OS. Este es un WI en el que Voldemort no existe._

 _Dedicado para mis chicas de Amamos el Sev/Mione._

* * *

 **AHORA O NUNCA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _Dos años después..._

El señor Zimmerman estaba concentrado leyendo unos papeles, cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta de su despacho. La muchacha esperó un segundo y entró. El hombre levantó la vista brevemente de las hojas, le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se sentara y volvió a lo que resultó ser un periódico.

—Vertical. Palabra de nueve letras que significa ‹‹someter a obediencia››.

Hermione se quedó pensando un segundo.

—Pruebe con ‹‹avasallar›› —respondió.

El señor Zimmerman cogió la pluma, contó los huecos y asintió satisfecho mientras rellenaba el hueco. Todo el Ministerio sabía de su afición por los crucigramas y cada persona que trabajaba allí lo había ayudado al menos una vez con alguna palabra.

—¡Por fin consigo terminar el maldito crucigrama! Llevaba hora y media con él. —Miró a Hermione—. Muchas gracias, señorita Granger. No me cabe duda de por qué es conocida como la bruja más brillante de su generación.

Hermione se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo antes de preguntar:

—¿Me había llamado, señor?

El hombre recordó de repente el motivo de su visita.

—¡Ah, sí, por supuesto! Verá, hemos aprobado su iniciativa llamada… —Rebuscó en unos papeles y leyó el título de un dosier— _Por una vida más digna_. —Hermione quiso empezar a dar saltos de alegría por la habitación, pero se contuvo—. No le prometo que empiece a implantarse mañana mismo, pero iremos poco a poco. De momento, empezaremos por evaluar un sitio grande y con muchos elfos domésticos viviendo en él: Hogwarts. —Guiñó un ojo a Hermione—. Adivina quién volverá a su alma mater durante una semana y me traerá un informe sobre la calidad del trato de los elfos en el colegio.

La bruja parpadeó, confusa.

—No lo entiendo, señor: ¿por qué Hogwarts? Si es uno de los pocos lugares donde se trata con mayor respeto a los elfos domésticos; incluso se les paga, aunque muchos no acepten el dinero.

Su jefe soltó una carcajada.

—Por eso precisamente, señorita Granger: si vuelve con un informe favorable, la cúpula estará más predispuesta a financiar esto que si viene con un informe que tenga escrito ‹‹Voy a costar dinero y tiempo›› por todas partes.

Hermione asintió, entendiéndolo de repente: el señor Zimmerman creía que la propuesta conseguiría salir adelante si no había que ponerse en contra de ningún patriarca de una familia rica y poderosa que trataba a sus empleados como si fueran posesiones. Era un gran plan.

—¿Cuándo empiezo? —preguntó.

—El lunes —anunció él—. He hablado con el director Dumbledore y me ha pedido que, como favor especial, se encargue de impartir un par de clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora que su profesora actual está indispuesta y necesita un sustituto urgente.

Hermione no esperaba aquello; ¿también iba a dar clases? La idea no le desagradaba: la docencia era una puerta que nunca se había cerrado, pero no sabía si estaba preparada. El señor Zimmerman, leyendo sus pensamientos, le dedicó una mirada cómplice y dijo:

—Oh, vamos, señorita Granger, no se preocupe; todos confiamos en usted. De no ser así, Dumbledore no me lo hubiera pedido.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione se apareció, cargada con una maleta, cerca del Lago Negro. Cerró los ojos e inspiró el aire puro de Hogwarts. Ah, cómo había echado aquel lugar de menos. Por supuesto, le encantaba su trabajo, pero añoraba estar en el colegio, estudiar lo que le gustaba, ir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana con Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron…

Torció el gesto instintivamente al pensar en Ron. Sabía que no tenía que haber salido con él, pero cuando terminaron Hogwarts, Hermione estaba un poco perdida en su vida y, a veces, se confunde el amor fraternal con el amor romántico. Un día, se despertó a su lado y se dio cuenta de que no veía ningún futuro con él. Habían prometido que seguirían siendo amigos, pero como Hermione sabía que pasaría, Ron empezó a tratarla diferente y se distanciaron.

Al menos, ahora tendría una oportunidad para cambiar de aires y no tendría al pobre Harry dividiendo el tiempo entre los que eran sus mejores amigos, porque no soportaban pasar tiempo juntos.

No era culpa de nadie; a veces, la vida era así.

—¡Hermione! —Hagrid se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas por el sendero y la abrazó en cuanto llegó a su altura. Hermione quedó atrapada entre los brazos del hombre y su enorme barriga.

—¡Hagrid, me alegro de verte! —exclamó la castaña.

El semi-gigante cargó con su maleta como si de un bolso de mano se tratara y se encaminaron juntos hacia el castillo.

—Bueno… Dumbledore me ha dicho que has venido a inspeccionar cómo tratamos a los elfos y a los demás animales…

—Tranquilo, Hagrid, sé que tratas bien a tus animales —intentó tranquilizar Hermione—. Y dime… ¿saben todos los profesores que voy a sustituir a la profesora Bennet? —preguntó vacilante.

Cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado en su último día en Hogwarts, quería morir de la vergüenza que sentía. Solo esperaba que _él_ no le hubiera dado mucha importancia, porque entonces iban a vivir dos semanas muy complicadas.

—Si preguntas por el profesor Snape —Hermione dejó de respirar. ¿¡Cómo demonios sabía él…!?—, tranquila. Se enfadó cuando supo que no podría dar él la clase —La bruja volvió a respirar una vez pasado el ataque de pánico—, pero, ya sabes, Snape se pasa el día enfadado con el mundo, así que…

Una vez llegó al castillo, fue recibido por el director y por los demás profesores (todos menos uno). Todos parecían realmente contentos de volver a ver a una de las mejores alumnas que habían pasado por el colegio.

—Ven, querida, te acompañaré a tu nuevo cuarto —se ofreció la profesora McGonagall.

—Gracias, profes… —Se acordó de que ahora eran colegas, no profesora y alumna— Minerva.

—¡Por Merlín, qué vieja acabo de sentirme!

La habitación del profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras era espaciosa y tenía mucha luz. Hermione se tumbó sobre la cama en cuanto se quedó sola y suspiró. Dentro de poco sería la hora de la cena y tendría que bajar y ver a _todos_ los profesores.

En realidad, no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, si tampoco era para tanto. Vale, cuando estudiaba allí había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento de su profesor de Pociones, pero aquello quedaba dos años atrás. Ahora era una mujer de veinte años con un trabajo. Ya no se bañaba en lagos medio desnuda y borracha perdida y luego iba a confesarle su amor a su profesor.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, decidió que era hora de comportarse como una adulta y bajar a cenar. En vez de entrar por dónde lo hacían los estudiantes, como había sido su primer instinto, fue por la puerta lateral que daba directamente a la mesa de los profesores.

Cuando entró, recordó repentinamente que la silla del profesor de DCAO solía estar al lado de la del de Pociones. Y la figura negra que tan bien había conocido durante siete años ya había ocupado su sitio.

Mierda.

* * *

 _Sí, vale no es mucho. De hecho, no es nada. Pero creo que, como primera toma de contacto, no está mal. Veremos interacción real en el próximo capítulo :)_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy, escritora intermitente. Un solo ship no me define._


	3. Capítulo 3

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo en los capítulos anteriores :D Ahora toca ver cómo se las desenvolverá Hermione siendo profesora, investigando para su proyecto y conviviendo con Snape todo al mismo tiempo, jeje._

 _Este capítulo (como todo el fic) va dedicado a las chicas de Amamos el Sev/Mione._

* * *

 **AHORA O NUNCA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Hermione tragó saliva y ocupó la que sería su silla a la mesa durante los próximos treinta días. Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de exteriorizar. Snape era como un lobo: si olía tu miedo, estabas perdida.

―Buenas noches ―saludó.

A su otro lado no había nadie, puesto que la profesora Trelawney tenía la superstición de que si sentaba a cenar con todos, alguien moriría; Snape, por lo tanto, se veía obligado a elegir: responder o ignorarla y hacer que quedara como una tonta.

La suerte le sonrió y el profesor de Pociones la miró de reojo antes de responder:

―Buenas noches, señorita Granger… ¿O debería llamarla _profesora_ Granger?

‹‹Y pensar que en algún momento me gustó este hombre…››, suspiró para sus adentros.

―Puede llamarme como usted quiera, Snape. ―Estuvo tentada de llamarlo ‹‹profesor››, pero no iba a darle ese placer.

Empezaron a cenar en silencio.

―¿Algún consejo sobre los alumnos? ―preguntó Hermione, incapaz de mantenerse callada ni un segundo más. Una ansiedad extraña invadía su pecho.

―¿Me pregunta a mí? ―Snape parecía realmente sorprendido. Todos allí sabían que Severus Snape era un gran profesor, pero dirigía sus clases como si de una dictadura se tratara, incluido él mismo.

―No, a la profesora Trelawney ―respondió con sarcasmo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió; no quería enemistarse con su antiguo profesor a los dos minutos de reencontrarse―. O sea…

―No deje que sean ellos quienes dominen las clases. Los alumnos saben en cinco minutos cuándo un profesor es serio o pueden tomárselo a broma ―advirtió. Hermione tragó saliva ―. Quíteles un par de puntos el primer día, así aprenderán que no pueden jugar con usted. Aunque claro, seguro que es incapaz de castigar a alguien de su amada casa…

―No creo en los favoritismos ―replicó Hermione. ‹‹Al contrario que usted››, estuvo a punto de decir, pero se contuvo.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

―Ya ―dijo, dando por terminada la conversación.

Hermione soltó un bufido. Qué encanto de hombre.

 **~ · · · ~**

El primer día de clase de Hermione trascurrió sin incidentes. Solamente había tenido que enfrentarse a los alumnos de tercero, así que los nervios de la primera vez ya habían pasado.

Aquella tarde se dirigió a Hogsmeade; Ginny, que se había tomado una semana de vacaciones del Quidditch, le había dicho que podía pasarse a verla y las dos amigas habían quedado en el pueblo que tantos recuerdos les traía.

Cuando Hermione llegó a Las Tres Escobas, Ginny ya estaba sentada en la mesa que solían ocupar cuando eran alumnas de Hogwarts.

―Buenos días, señora Rosmerta ―saludó Hermione. La propietaria del local seguía igual que siempre, con unos rizos rubios indomables y unas curvas generosas.

―¡Pero si es Hermione Granger! ―La mujer se abrazó y le dio un fuerte abrazo―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, corazón?

―Estoy trabajando en Hogwarts ―explicó Hermione―. En parte por un proyecto del Ministerio y en parte porque la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no está disponible.

―Ya sabía yo que llegarías lejos en esta vida… ―Miró a Ginny―. ¿Os traigo lo mismo de siempre?

Hermione asintió, sonriendo, y fue a sentarse junto a su amiga. Se abrazaron.

―¿Qué tal el primer día de clase, profesora Granger? ―preguntó Ginny, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa.

―¡Excitante! La verdad es que me gusta esto de enseñar…

―¿No es un poco raro trabajar con los mismos profesores que nos daban clase hace tres años? No sé, yo me sentiría rara.

Hermione rio.

―Sí, a veces no sé cómo dirigirme a ellos.

―Seguro que a Snape le da un ictus si te oye llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

―Creo que antes me mata a mí que se muere él ―suspiró Hermione―. No parecía más desagradable de lo habitual, pero no sé si me la tiene guardada por haberle usurpado el puesto.

―Hmmm, eso explicaría por qué la anterior profesora se ha indispuesto repentinamente… ―Las dos amigas rieron―. No, pero ahora en serio: ¿No te pone nerviosa saber que vas a ver todos los días al tío que te gustaba?

Hermione enrojeció de golpe. Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, intentando negarlo.

―Yo no… No es…

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

―No me mires así, Hermione. Era taaan evidente… Si no te dije nada por aquel entonces fue porque era más fácil (y divertido) hacer como que no sabía nada.

Hermione carraspeó, intentando quitarse la vergüenza de encima.

―Eso es cosa del pasado. Solo me sentía atraída por él porque era inteligente y…

―¿Es que ahora se ha vuelto tonto? ―inquirió Ginny con sorna.

―¡No intentes liarme, Ginevra! ―Respiró hondo ―. Lo que quiero decir es que fue un encaprichamiento infantil y ya está.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

―Las dos sabemos que tu relación con Ron no terminaría bien; no pegabais ni con cola. Ya es hora de buscarte a otro. ―Se acercó a ella y dijo con tono cómplice―: ¿Nunca has tenido la fantasía de montártelo encima de la mesa de Pociones? Porque yo, de haber sido tú, sí que hubiera fantaseado con eso, y mucho.

Hermione la miró, escandalizada.

―¡Es nuestro profesor de Pociones, Ginny, por Merlín! ¡Además, nos saca veinte años!

Ginny volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―¿Y qué? Más edad significa más experiencia. ―Le guiñó un ojo―. No sé si me entiendes.

―Te entiendo _demasiado_ bien. Y ahora ¿podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? No me gusta hablar de mi hipotética vida sexual con Snape en lugares públicos.

―Como quieras. Yo solo digo que seguro que él estaría dispuesto. Mírate, eres joven, guapa, lista (que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo, pero es un punto a favor)… ―Al ver la cara horrorizada de Hermione, soltó una carcajada―. ¡Es broma, mujer! ¿¡Cómo vas a liarte con Snape, por el amor de Merlín!? ―Sacudió la cabeza―. ¿En serio crees que te aconsejaría eso? De verdad, qué mala opinión tienes de mí.

Hermione fingió una risa aliviada, pero en el fondo, pensó que no sonaba tan, tan, tan mal como debería.

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿No parece tan mala idea la sugerencia de Ginny, a que no? Al menos a Hermione no le ha parecido tan mal... ;)_

 _ **Por cada frase que me dejéis en el review, Severus os visitará una noche ;)**_

 _Un beso enorme,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola, he vuelto! Me ha llegado la inspiración repentinamente esta mañana y he decidido que ya era hora de actualizar :)_

 _Como siempre, un beso para vosotras, chicas._

* * *

 **AHORA O NUNCA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

El día que llamaron a su puerta a las tres de la madrugada, Hermione no llevaba ni una semana enseñando en Hogwarts.

Se revolvió en la cama, pensando que si no respondía, la persona al otro lado de la puerta se cansaría y la dejaría dormir. Sin embargo, el repiqueteo se volvió más insistente, por lo que Hermione se vio obligada a abandonar su calentita cama y ver qué demonios pasaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a un tembloroso alumno de Ravenclaw con aspecto de haber visto al demonio.

―Pro… Profesora Granger, ¿puede ayudarnos?

―Cassian, ¿verdad? ―Recordaba al chico de su clase con los de tercero del día anterior―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó, alarmada.

El joven miró a sus espaldas con nerviosismo antes de susurrar:

―Resulta que hace unas horas nos metimos en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca y… Cogimos un libro y Isabelle dijo que quería probar alguno de los hechizos… Que no sería tan peligroso… ―El pobre muchacho tartamudeaba, así que Hermione decidió ahorrarle el esfuerzo y que la guiara hasta la fuente del problema.

Recorrieron Hogwarts en silencio. Cassian iba mirando a todos lados, preocupado por encontrarse al profesor de guardia, que en aquel caso era McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada a la torre de Ravenclaw, el pomo de la puerta pronunció su acertijo:

―¿Qué tenemos delante, pero nunca podemos alcanzar?

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a dar con la respuesta, Cassian dijo sin vacilar:

―El futuro. ¡Ábrete ya, maldita sea! ―Enrojeció ante la mirada de Hermione―. Perdón ―musitó.

En la sala común, había tres alumnos más arrodillados en el suelo al lado de un bulto negro.

Hermione observó con horror, que aquello no era un bulto, era Isabelle. Su piel se tornaba negra por momentos; tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y sus pupilas se movían sin cesar, pero parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Estaba paralizada y, además, parecía que su piel se pudría.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y la examinó minuciosamente.

―Cassian ―llamó―, ve a buscar al profesor Snape.

El chico tragó saliva.

―¿Y qué… Y qué le digo? ―preguntó.

Hermione no podía culparlo, no era plato de buen gusto tener que tratar con Snape a cualquier hora del día, mucho menos después de despertarlo.

―Dile que lo necesito aquí para ayer.

Se giró hacia otra chica.

―Tú ve a avisar a Madame Pomfrey y a McGonagall. Que alguien avise también al director, por favor.

Mientras esperaban, Hermione examinó el libro que habían sacado ilegalmente de la biblioteca. Era un tomo de un rojo oscuro, con extrañas runas en la tapa. La mayoría de las páginas estaban tintadas de negro, pero había algunas que sí eran leíbles, aunque en un idioma extraño. Gaélico, seguramente.

―¿Qué hechizo ha pronunciado? ―preguntó a la chica que quedaba.

La muchacha señaló con un dedo tembloroso la página por la que Hermione tenía el libro abierto.

―No sabemos qué ha pasado. Ella solo… solo ha seguido los movimientos de la imagen y un segundo después, se ha desplomado ―explicó atropelladamente―. No la hemos tocado por si acaso es contagioso.

‹‹Bueno, a pesar del conjunto de estupideces que han hecho hoy, algo del espíritu de Ravenclaw les queda››.

―¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios me despierta a estas horas, Granger!?

‹‹Ah, ahí está. Tan simpático como siempre››.

―Déjese de quejas, Snape ―respondió Hermione con temple― y ayúdela.

Cuando el profesor de Pociones vio el estado de la niña, abandonó toda expresión de fastidio y se arrodilló junto a ella. Miró a Hermione de reojo.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó.

Hermione procedió a relatar el suceso. El rostro de Snape se volvía más sombrío con cada palabra.

― _Bàs siorruidh._

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Es gaélico escocés ―explicó Albus Dumbledore, que había entrado en aquellos momentos―. Significa ‹‹muerte eterna››. ―Miró a Snape con preocupación―. ¿Hay antídoto? ―preguntó.

―No ―respondió Snape. Cassian empezó a llorar silenciosamente―. Pero hay una forma…

―Adelante ―respondió Dumbledore ―. Señorita Granger, por favor, tenga la amabilidad de ayudar al profesor Snape. Si es lo que yo sospecho, no será fácil.

Snape le lanzó una mirada mortal, pero no protestó.

Al salir, se cruzaron con McGonagall y Pomfrey; el profesor les advirtió que no la tocaran hasta que él no volviera.

Cuando entraron en el aula de Pociones, Snape se quitó la túnica y se quedó simplemente con los pantalones y la camisa, negros, por supuesto. Hermione enarcó una ceja; cuánta confianza.

―¿Qué hago yo? ―preguntó. No soportaba vivir en la incertidumbre.

Snape cogió varios ingredientes de los estantes y los dejó al lado de un caldero.

―Vamos a comprobar si es tan inteligente como todos dicen ―dijo―. ¿Qué es esto? ―Señaló los ingredientes.

Hermione se acercó; le bastó un vistazo para quedarse perpleja.

― _Muertos en vida_. Pero… ¿por qué?

Snape soltó un bufido.

―El hechizo que esa estúpida se ha lanzado contra ella misma se llama _Muerte eterna_ y es el equivalente a la poción que está a punto de elaborar. Es una creación de los antiguos druidas, pero era tan peligrosa que se prohibió y se mandó al olvido, quedando solo testimonio de su existencia en los libros como el que esos cuatro imbéciles han sacado de la biblioteca ―explicó―. No sé cómo se las ha arreglado para lanzárselo contra sí misma, si es un ataque de defensa, pero la única forma que se me ocurre para contrarrestarlo es…

―Lo entiendo ―interrumpió Hermione ―. Es como combatir el fuego con fuego. Si el _Muertos en vida_ consigue surtir efecto y converger con los efectos de la maldición, el antídoto podrá salvarla.

Snape enarcó una ceja. Por un momento, pareció complacido con su antigua alumna.

―Diez puntos para Gryffindor ―exclamó con sorna―. Ahora, comprobemos si de verdad se merecía el Extraordinario en Pociones ―dijo, señalando el caldero―. Yo prepararé el antídoto mientras tanto.

Trabajaron en silencio durante lo que parecieron horas, pero no pudieron ser más de treinta minutos. El cerebro de Hermione se había puesto en modo ultrarrápido y cortaba y mezclaba ingredientes a una velocidad asombrosa.

―En diez minutos estará listo ―anunció. Solo quedaba que hirviera la poción.

Snape la observó a través de la cortina de pelo negro que le había caído delante de los ojos. No dijo nada, pero estuvo a punto de sentirse mentalmente agradecido por tenerla allí.

En cuanto ambas pociones estuvieron embotelladas, corrieron a la Torre de Ravenclaw. La puerta estaba cerrada.

―¿En serio? ―exclamó Hermione con fastidio.

―Cuanto más hay, menos me ves. ¿Qué soy? ―preguntó la puerta.

―La oscuridad ―pronunciaron Hermione y Snape a la vez.

Se miraron durante un segundo, pero la voz de Dumbledore los interrumpió.

―¿Lo tenéis?

Snape se acercó a la niña y le abrió la boca con cuidado para verter el veneno en su interior. Su piel fue pasando de un negro preocupante a un blanquecino mortal. En aquel momento, se le hizo beber el antídoto. Solo cuando sus labios dejaron de estar morados y pudo mover la boca, se atrevieron a moverla.

Hermione suspiró de alivio. Miró a los alumnos de Ravenclaw causantes de aquel lío. Seguramente les caería una buena, pero no era cosa suya decidir el castigo, así que decidió que aún podía aprovechar el par de horas nocturnas que quedaban para dormir.

Pero antes de irse, no pudo contenerse y se giró hacia el profesor de Pociones.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó―. ¿Me merecía el Extraordinario?

Snape entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desdén, pero no negó su mérito. Hermione se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí he tirado de imaginación y me he inventado una maldición antigua que no existe. Me acojo a los vacíos narrativos de Harry Potter jajaj._

 _Parece que Snape dejará de subestimar a su antigua alumna... ;)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
